7 Minutes In Heaven
by waterprincess22
Summary: The Daughters get together with the InuYasha people and play a hectic game of 7 minutes in heaven. Wierd things happen. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

"AAAAAH! TV MUST GO OFF NOW!" Vanessa screamed as she covered her eyes. "This is  
so scary! How can you guys like theses kind of movies?"

"Come on Vanessa," Jimena said. "This isn't that scary."

"Yeah," Serena echoed. "I mean, besides the fact that Collin nearly screamed his head off when  
he watched it with me, I think this movie is so not scary."

"Yeah right," Catty interrupted. "Your eyes were as big as tennis balls."

"That was only for one part of the movie and it was not normal!" Serena fought back.

"Hey!" said Collin just walking in the door. " I did not scream my head off. I just made a little  
noise that's all."

"Ok, you know what," Vanessa said suddenly. "I don't care what you guys say or whether or not  
Collin screams his head off, all I know is that this movie is so not my type!"

"Yeah...," said Stanton quietly. "Can you um... please let go of my arm now?" 

"Oh sorry," said Vanessa just realizing that she was grabbing onto Stanton's arm. " I really  
didn't mean to." Vanessa's face was now turning really red and she found that her hands were  
beginning to disappear.

"Vanessa, are you OK?" Stanton asked looking concerned. " Your hands are starting to  
disappear and your face is like basically tomato red."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still scared from the movie that's all," Vanessa replied.

"Ok, now all that's figured out let's talk about something else," said Catty breaking the  
awkward silence that still hung in the air. Some time passed before anybody said anything again.  
Then suddenly, Serena burst out, "Let's go watch The Ring 2!"

"Oh no, oh no no no no no no no! We are not going to watch that movie," Shouted Catty.

"I agree with that," Collin declared.

"Oh shut up," Jimena said. " You're just a scaredy-cat and anyways, Vanessa's probably going  
to freak if we see The Ring 2."

"That's so not true!" Vanessa protested.

"Ok then, do you want to see The Ring 2?" asked Jimena,

" No thank you," Vanessa replied. There was a bit of arguing after that on what to do.  
Ok, what do we all want to do!" shouted Catty in frustration. "Just one thing that we all agree  
on!" 

" Let's go watch The Seed Of Chucky!" shouted Serena in excitement. 

"No!" the Daughter's, Stanton, and Collin all shouted together in unison. 

"Ok Ok," Serena said. "It's just a suggestion, gosh!"

"How 'bout we surf the web for pictures," suggested Vanessa.

"Uh, like what pictures," Jimena asked.

"I don't know, random pictures,"replied Vanessa.

"That's boring," Stanton interrupted. They all sat in silence thinking about what they should do.  
Nobody had any ideas for a while. The silence was so strong that you could hear the soft hum of  
the refrigerator in the kitchen. After what seemed like forever, Collin suddenly had a great idea.  
" We should call over some of our friends like Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Koga  
and we should totally play 7 minutes in heaven," suggested Collin. 

"Great idea!" said Vanessa and Serena together in an excited voice. 

"Yeah, like I love that game!" shouted Catty.

"How about you guys?" Collin asked as he looked toward Stanton and Jimena.

"Well I guess so," said Stanton slowly. "I mean you guys all seem so excited about playing that  
game so I guess I'll go with it."

"Great!" said Collin. Then Vanessa asked," What about you Jimena. Do you want to play?"

"Yeah sure," said Jimena. "But just one question. How so you play this so called 7 minutes in  
heaven game?"

"OMG, Jimena," said Catty in surprise. "I can't believe you don't knowhow to play 7 minutes  
in heaven. Tell me you're kidding right?" The Daughter's, Stanton, and Collin all turned to  
Jimena expecting the word "yes" but the answer turned out to be the opposite.

"Uh...no." Jimena said quietly.

"OMG Jimena," said Serena in disbelief. "Well, I guess then we'll have to explain it to you."

"Ok, well first we all sit in a circle and some body spins a bottle. The first person of an opposite  
gender of the person that spun the bottle that lands on go in a closet together," started Collin. "  
Then the boy gets 7 minutes to do anything with the girl in the closet and the girl can't do  
anything about it."

"Well that's about all there is to the game," said Vanessa looking over toward Jimena. "What  
do you say?"

"You guys are crazy that's what I say," answered Jimena.

"Aw come on Jimena," said Serena. "Just give it a try. Please?" 

"Ok fine,"Jimena said. "But I still think you guys are crazy and I have a feeling that I'm going  
to regret this." 


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2—The Arrival

The Daughters, Collin, and Stanton all sat around Serena's living room waiting for their friends to come.

Catty had just called Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, and by the request of Vanessa, Michael. The room was filled with random conversations dispersed throughout when suddenly, the ding-dong of the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", Serena shouted as she hopped from the couch and ran to the door. In the doorway stood Inu-Yasha and his gang. "Heyyyyyy!" Serena greeted them, "Come on in, the peoples are in the living room.

"Hey guys", greeted Vanessa when she saw the dog ears on Inu-Yasha's head. "Woah", she exclaimed in Inu-Yasha's face. "Are those real?"

He looked at her weirdly and said, "I don't know, you want to touch them and see?"

"Pervert!" Vanessa yelled back while shooting Inu-Yasha a dirty look. "Anyway," continued Vanessa, "Michael is still not here so we have to wait up a bit."

"So," started Jimena as the Inu-Yasha people were just settling in. "What have you guys been up to in your time?"

"Not something stupid I hope", added Catty with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, come on Catty, do you really hate us that much?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"No, not everybody in your group, just you."

"Well you're just a stupid prep who thinks you can do anything you want and thinks that everybody likes you and like totally worships you!" Inu-Yasha fired back. Catty was just about to show Inu-Yasha just who she was when the door bell rang again and cut them her off.

"I'll get it!" said Vanessa in a sing-song voice as she jumped up and headed toward the door with just an extra bounce in her step.

Soon all the people were sitting around the living room ready for the game to start. Slowly, Serena looked up slowly with a twinkle in her eye. "Let the game begin!!" she said with a mysterious edge to her voice.

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is really short. I'll try to make the other chapters form now on longer. Also, I apologize for taking so long to update. I kind of gave up on the story but my special friend, Kikyou Bellflower, convinced/forced me to keep writing. Please review. I desperately need some ideas on how the game should go.**


	3. Let the Game Begin

Chapter 3--Let the Games Begin

"Ok," Catty started. "Let's start the game. Jimena, you're first."

Jimena looked at her with wide eyes. "Why do I have to go first?"

"Well," Vanessa replied with a smirk on her face. "New comers always go first. Everybody knows that."

"I didn't," Miroku said barely above a whisper in the background.

"Shut up!" Vanessa fired back at him.

"Fine," Jimena said. "I'll go first. Anything to make you two shut up!" She slowly spun the bottle and watched it go around in circles for what seemed like forever with a gleam in her eye. The seconds ticked by and the bottle gradually came to a stop on…

Miroku.

_Oh shit, _Jimena thought as she walked into the closet with Miroku, than shut the door.

Miroku, on the other hand was thinking _'this is going to be fun. Prepare to go on the ride of your life Jimena.'_

In the closet, it was all dark to the point where you could barely see anything. Jimena suddenly felt a small tingle up her thigh. She held her breath as Miroku's hand reached under her skirt and started grabbing at her butt.

Two minutes later, everyone in the living room was concerned with the silence in the closet. Then a slapping noise came from the closet followed immediately by Jimena's voice shouting, "You fucking pervert! Who the fuck told you that you could do that? Get off of me!!

"Sheesh," Miroku's voice followed. "I'm just trying to have a little fun. You're just like Sango, always ruining my little party-party."

Finally the seven minutes were up and the two walked out off the closet with Jimena leading, clutching her fist, a menacing look posted on her face. However, Miroku, even though his face was red with slap marks, had a dreamy look on his face and he was mumbling over and over to himself something that was too quiet for everybody to hear.

"All right," Serena said with a twinkle in her eye. "I don't even want to know what happened. I'll find out later. Let's start another round." She took the bottle and handed it to Catty. "Do you want to go next?" she asked.

Catty took hold of the bottle, "Sure, why not. It'd be better if I got it over with anyway." She put the bottle on the floor and gave it a spin. "I hope it doesn't land on a perv like Miroku."

Miroku looked at her in a weird way and then said in a sexy voice, "Oooh, I can't wait baby!"

Catty returned his comment with a disgusted look and returned her attention to the bottle. The bottle was now slowing to a stop until it landed on……….

**Authors note: oooooooooo, Cliff hanger. I guess your going to have to read the next chapter to find out what happens. It will be out soon.**


	4. Undiscovered Feelings

Chapter 4- Undiscovered feelings

**Last time:**

Catty returned his comment with a disgusted look and returned her attention to the bottle. The bottle was now slowing to a stop until it landed on……….

**Now:**

Inu-Yasha!!

"Oh no!!! I am not, and I repeat NOT going to go in the closet with that fricken mutt!" Catty yelled.

Inu-Yasha's face was red with rage and he fired back at Catty, "Who the hell are you calling a fricken mutt? You're just scared of the dark. Muahahahahaha! Never know what can happen in 'the dark' with me."

"Is that a challenge or a threat?" Catty asked.

He shrugged. "A little bit of both."

Catty was disgusted with herself as she felt this strange sensation flow through her body. She only knew the feeling all too well. The feeling of love. _What the heck is wrong with me? I fucken hate Inu-Yasha. Why is he arousing feelings and why the heck am I even talking to him. _Catty's thought's raced around her head as she gave Inu-Yasha one last disgusted look and slowly headed toward the closet with Inu-Yasha just a few paces behind her.

Once in the closet, Catty immediately felt claustrophobic and felt the panic rising in her chest. Bits and pieces of all the memories that she had with Inu-Yasha started flipping through her head. However one memory stood out. It was the time when Catty had first met Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha had had a strange look in his eyes and uttered out in a mysterious voice, "So, we meet again, Catty." When Catty asked how Inu-Yasha had known her name and what the meaning of his words were all he said was, "In time, you'll see. All the pieces will start to fit together." After that, no matter how many times Catty had pestered him, Inu-Yasha refused to say any more. _I guess that's why I hate him so much, _thought Catty._ I've always used Inu-Yasha keeping a secret from being the reason why I despise him so much. Is that how I really feel about him?_

"So…" Inu-Yasha trailed off breaking Catty from her thoughts and yanking her back into reality. "Are we just gonna stand here and let the seven minutes go to waste?"

"What do you mean by that?" the words slipped out of Catty's mouth before she could stop them. What made the situation even worse was that Catty had a slightly sexy and challenging tone to her voice when she had said the words.

Inu-Yasha took Catty's flirtatious gesture as an invitation to explore her body and as he reached out and touched her arm gently, she surprisingly did not slap him away and hurl insults at him. Inu-Yasha gently pulled Catty toward him and held her against him. His hand explored her back freely.

_What am I doing! I shouldn't be doing this. _Catty's thoughts whirled through her head. But however hard she tried to resist and listen to her conscience; her body was acting beyond her control and leaned into Inu-Yasha's irresistible body.

"Catty," Inu-Yasha whispered into Catty hair. Catty glanced up and met Inu-Yasha's eyes. For a second neither of them spoke. The connection between them when their eyes had met was so strong, shocking, and familiar. Catty now thought more than ever that she had met Inu-Yasha somewhere before Serena had first introduced him to her.

"I have to tell you something, "Inu-Yasha uttered so quietly that Catty could barely hear him. "Something that you should have known long ago."

"Wha—," Inu-Yasha broke Catty off by brushing his lips softly against hers. The moment their lips touched, Inu-Yasha felt a shock travel through his body. He pulled back for an instant to make sure that Catty was ok. Seeing that she was fine, Inu-Yasha pulled Catty closer to him and kissed her with even more passion.

Back in the living room, all the people were worried out of their minds. The silence was so intense as they struggled to hear what was going on in the closet. "What the hell is going on!?" Jimena yelled out in an exasperated sigh. "I thought they were supposed to hate each other."

"I know," Collin added. "I thought the fact that Catty was already pissed off at Inu-Yasha before they went in the closet would only make matters worse. I know Catty well enough to know that she's not to be messed with when she is mad."

"How would you know?" Stanton asked Collin with a smirk on his face. "Did you do a little something-something to her when she was mad that she did not allow you to do?"

"No, I did not do 'a little something-something' to her!" Collin screamed back at him red in the face with rage. "Why do you always have to be so perverted and twist my words! I mean, why my words and thoughts?! Why not Serena's, or Vanessa's, or Jimena's, or, or even Michael's and Inu-Yasha's! GOSH! Why I have to be the special one?!"

"Heeyyy why didn't you include my name in your little speech? I don't feel special at all… " Miroku started to protest in the background, but was soon cut off by Stanton's laughter directed at Collin accompanied with a chorus of 'Geesh, calm down Collin, Stanton's just plain retarded.' from all the other people.

"Whatever," Collin replied with a final evil stare at Stanton. The living room was quiet for a while. Serena's finally broke the silence with a worried look on her face by saying, "You guys, Catty's not usually like this. I'm really worried about her and Inu-Yasha. I think I'm gonna take a peek in the closet to see what's happening." Serena started toward the closet and almost reached her destination when Vanessa's voice traveled toward her.

"I wouldn't do that," Vanessa said. "Catty will be fine, she's tough and all when she wants to be. Besides if you disturb her when she does not want to be disturbed, then I'm pretty sure she won't forgive you anytime soon." Serena paused for a second and thought about what Vanessa said. _I guess she's right,_ Serena thought to herself. _Catty is pretty tough. Anyway, there's only 4 more minutes left, nothing that bad can happen in 4 minutes._ With that, Serena turned back around and plopped back in her seat. For the third time that day, the living room was silent once again filled with each person's anticipation about the whole situation.

At first Catty was surprised that Inu-Yasha had kissed her so intensely. However, whatever little trace on surprise that she had felt before was now gone. She kissed him back with equal passion while her hands wandered in Inu-Yasha's hair before finally wrapping around his neck.

All the while, Inu-Yasha's hands traveled down Catty's back and rested on the hemline for Catty's hip-hugger jeans. He then gently tugged at her pants until they slid off Catty. Catty drew in a sharp breath and Inu-Yasha lifted her tank top off her head and gently disposed of his outfit.

Before she knew it, Catty was on the floor with Inu-Yasha on top of her. Catty's hands traveled all over Inu-Yasha's back on their own accord. Inside, Catty body wanted more but her mind screamed for her to stop, Catty could not and maybe even would not have stopped this foe somewhere in her mind and heart, she knew that this was right, she felt a familiar trace in all of this, and she somehow knew that they were meant to be.

Inu-Yasha was also enjoying himself. _It has been so long,_ thought Inu-Yasha. _I missed her so much over the past hundreds of years when she just disappeared, but I finally found her true self. I have to tell Catty soon. No more stalling or else something bad may happen. But for now, I'll just live in the moment._

Suddenly the timer marking the end of their seven minutes went off. Catty and Inu-Yasha quickly got off each other and put their clothes back on. Catty was so embarrassed that she immediately headed for the door once she was fully dressed, but Inu-Yasha grabbed her hand.

"Before we go, I just want to tell you that you're not really who you think you are. You've known and lived a life before this one. A life in which you're destiny was completely different. A destiny that is still yet to be fulfilled." Inu-Yasha eyes met Catty's eyes with so much intensity that she knew he was telling her the truth.

"What, what do you mean?" Catty asked in a scared and lost voice. "I don't know what you're talking about. This is the only life I've ever known."

"I'll explain to you later," Inu-Yasha replied. "We need time for this and right now, time is a factor that we certainly don't have. People are getting pretty impatient that we've been in here for so long." Inu-Yasha turned and opened the closet door. Found that she was at a loss for words, Catty followed behind him.

**Authors note: I hope you people enjoyed this chapter. It's actually LONG. Anyway, I promise you that things are going to get more interesting in upcoming chapters.** **Oh and by the way, you might want to read something on Inu-Yasha so you know what it's about. Things might get confusing if you don't. I'll try to update a chapter that tells readers about Inu-Yasha. Well, Please read and review. I'm in desperate need for comments and ideas. Everybody's thoughts count. Just send them to me. Thank you so much for spending time to read my story. Chapter 5 will be out soon. Be patient, please:)**


End file.
